<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>限时同居 by lucasumie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374082">限时同居</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasumie/pseuds/lucasumie'>lucasumie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X玖少年团, 光凡 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasumie/pseuds/lucasumie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>光凡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>限时同居</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一起合租了一年多的室友在宣布找到女朋友后火速搬出去打的郭子凡措手不及，一个租一整套房子实在是又贵又没必要，郭子凡忿忿抱怨见色忘义的室友随手发了一条朋友圈，碰碰运气能不能找到一个新的合租室友，平心而论，郭子凡对现在的居住环境倒是挺满意的，只是如果实在找不到同住的人分担房租，郭子凡也不得不考虑换一个更小的地方居住。<br/>
人最大的绊脚石果真就是穷，郭子凡躺在床上盯着天花板感伤，手机震动，捞起来，是赵磊，“嘿，美女，刚看到你找室友，我这里有一个完美的候选人，附近舞团的，和我差不多大，如何。”<br/>
“你熟悉吗，你把关把关OK就可以了，我这里急死了。”<br/>
“人你放心，我老朋友了。”<br/>
熟人介绍总是放心的，郭子凡也是急得不得了，就问了姓名，连和本人都没有见，加了微信草草聊了两句就确定下来了。不过对方也是心大，也没有来看过房子就答应了。</p><p>    对方看起来也挺着急的，表示第二天就可以搬进来，郭子凡和他约了一个时间，在小区门口等人，郭子凡还在犹豫怎么分辨出对方，肩膀就被一个人拍了一下，郭子凡回头看见一个单眼皮大眼男孩笑眯眯的看着自己，这鼻子也真够大，鼻尖红通通的，手臂因为拿着个重物，青筋十分明显，郭子凡不自觉的舔了舔嘴角，“夏之光？你怎么认出我的？”<br/>
夏之光抬了抬下巴示意对方领路，“磊磊和我说过，我未来的室友很漂亮。”侧了身子，不动声色的避开郭子凡伸过来想要帮忙拿行李的手，“我没认错吧，郭子凡。”<br/>
郭子凡盯着他的手，不置可否的点点头，在前面带路，“听赵磊说，你是附近舞团的？怎么，就在哪里工作吗？”<br/>
“算是吧，目前来说暂时是这样，但是我的目标并不止于此，你听说过的吧，像我们这种，如果参加了比赛取得了好成绩，就能去更大的地方，甚至可以被外国的团队选中，我就是在准备这个，所以才着急搬出来。”<br/>
“这我倒知道，不知道赵磊和你说过没有，我以前也是跳舞的。”<br/>
“嗯？那你为什么没跳了。”<br/>
“就没跳了，我们到了，你记住路没有？”<br/>
郭子凡把人领进门，随便交代了下，郭子凡自己就没有多少讲究，夏之光看起来，也不像是很计较的人，郭子凡对这个舍友挺满意的。</p><p>    要说室友，对于有的人来说室友只是住在同一个屋檐下的陌生人，对于有的人来说，又是可以成为好朋友的存在。郭子凡也不是很孤僻的人，只是不主动但是不爱拒绝，郭子凡感觉夏之光特别爱来搭理自己，归类来说就是自来熟吧，自己做了饭也会招呼人来一起吃，郭子凡窝在客厅打游戏的时候也好不见外的挤进沙发里头凑近看，看着看着手就伸过来，揽着肩，怎么又成了搂着腰，下巴怎么就这么放在肩膀上了，呼出来到湿热的气喷在脖子上痒痒痒，洗完澡的水珠顺着发丝落在后颈，郭子凡忍不住挣扎挠痒用手肘撞击后面的人，“夏之光，你是狗皮膏药吗，你离我远一点，你影响我发挥了。”<br/>
夏之光手臂环绕着郭子凡的腰来回晃动，“可是这样很舒服啊。”<br/>
郭子凡对此有点无语，不知道是自己想多了还是，夏之光看起来更过分坦荡荡了，他平时总是表现的像个十分不聪明的小朋友，对生活充满了干劲没有什么可以击倒他，相处起来又软乎乎的，似乎特别较真，每天都追在郭子凡后面像个老妈子一样唠叨郭子凡又乱放东西又乱扔东西又不洗碗又把干湿的衣服晾在一起，一边认真的皱着眉头抱怨一边嘟嘟嚷嚷收拾，看起来似乎真的不开心，但是你过去逗他两句又眯着眼睛笑出来，软乎乎的从来都不会生气。<br/>
郭子凡很喜欢他，人对温暖的东西总是会有靠近的本能，郭子凡喜欢看他傻乎乎又认真的样子，所以开始的时候夏之光对于郭子凡是弟弟成分更多的朋友，郭子凡觉得自己对夏之光的评价甚至自己在脑洞中加入了很多自己主观臆测的东西，因此郭子凡被夏之光搂着的时候总会安慰自己，这家伙大概是遗精都会哭唧唧的害怕的跑过来问我的家伙。当然这个理由，郭子凡自己都觉得夸张，但是郭子凡总是让自己不要想多了，毕竟很多思绪你一旦放任它冒出一个头，它就会马上不受控制的肆意生长。</p><p>    夏之光这几天的情绪似乎特别不高，回家以后就闷在房间里头，郭子凡一个人窝在客厅沙发上打游戏的时候总觉得有点空荡荡的，第四天，郭子凡实在是忍不住，敲开夏之光的房间，通过客厅透进来的昏暗光线，找到穿着外衣躺在床上的夏之光。郭子凡没敢贸然打开灯，慢慢走过去，坐在床上，摸了摸夏之光的脑袋，刚见面的剃的平头已经长长的，头发丝摸起来硬硬的，鬓角的地方仍然有点扎手，夏之光翻了个身，把脸埋在郭子凡手里没吭声，郭子凡等了几分钟，“光哥，会不会喝酒，要不要试试。”</p><p>    郭子凡从柜子里翻出来以前囤的一些酒，乱七八糟的什么都有，把人扒拉到了沙发上，也不知道夏之光会不会喝酒，人屁股一坐下，随便抓起一罐就咕嘟咕嘟的一通乱喝，借着灯光明显看到夏之光的脖子脸迅速的红起来。<br/>
看起来心情是真的很不好。<br/>
这真是一次十分仓促的酒局，什么下酒菜都没有，郭子凡把电脑摆出来，“光哥，用电影当下酒菜如何，我们真是太寒酸了。”<br/>
郭子凡随便点开版头热门推荐的一个不知道说什么电影，随手息了灯，只有电脑昏暗的灯光打在两个人脸上，两个人一声不吭的喝着手里的酒。<br/>
夏之光大概是一开始喝的太急了，又是空腹，上头的特别快，一会儿，就放下酒，向后仰着闭着眼睛感受随之而来的眩晕。随着轻微的醉意放松下来的神经，夏之光终于开口了，“我应该不会再跳舞了。”<br/>
郭子凡回头看了他一眼，手撑着下巴，等着夏之光接下去说下去。<br/>
“我的参赛资格被换了，我身上的旧伤太严重了，你跳过舞肯定是知道的吧，算是舞者的通病把，所以这是我最后一次机会了。”<br/>
“他哭着和我道歉，说这个机会对他很重要，他的前途命运都在那里。说实话，他的理由我能理解，可是这个机会对谁来说，不是和生命一样重要呢”<br/>
“当初要走这条路的时候，就知道不会这么顺利，当初我也是意气风发信心满满，那时候的我怎么也不会想到我有一天会想要放弃吧。”<br/>
“我能吃苦我能努力我喜欢跳舞，但是反复的失败就像是把整个人的灵魂用钝器反复摩擦，是什么样的结局一点都看不到尽头，我连自己的明天都不知道是什么样子，我开始讨厌去想自己的未来，我整个人都疲惫极了。”</p><p>     郭子凡看着夏之光向自己赤裸裸的展示自己的脆弱，自己却不知道要说什么。嘴巴似乎是被封住，整个人昏昏沉沉的，郭子凡的手无意识的顺着夏之光手上的青筋抚摸他的手臂，夏之光微微低着头向前看的时候，眼神总是让人觉得充满攻击力，额前长长的碎发落在前头。总是撒欢的小狗狗受了很重的伤，却还是咬着牙站着，嘴里发着呜呜的警告声，到底是在示威还是在示弱。<br/>
郭子凡凑过去，拨开他的刘海，看着对方的眼睛，夏之光的眼神回到郭子凡的脸上。郭子凡摸着夏之光眼角的泪痣，盯着他的眼睛，在心里评估这家伙到底醉到哪个度了。<br/>
“光哥别怕啊…”郭子凡捧着夏之光的脸鬼使神差的亲了上去，小心翼翼的触碰，郭子凡头皮发麻，甚至不能确定湿热的触感是自己的幻觉还是实在的触碰。<br/>
夏之光像是突然被叫醒，手伸过来卡着郭子凡的咯吱窝把人往自己身上一提，滚烫的大手掐着郭子凡脖子把人往下摁，舌头顺势就探了进去。<br/>
夏之光一挺身把身上的郭子凡掀下去，整个人压上去继续去亲吻。手顺着宽松的睡裤伸进去，郭子凡被情欲刺激的睫毛挂着眼泪，夏之光的舌头带着浓重的酒气舔舐着眼角的泪。和喝醉的人做/爱，实在是太吃亏了，夏之光喘着粗气捞起郭子凡的腿架在肩膀上咬着郭子凡的耳垂就粗鲁的直接闯进去，没有戴套没有润滑，郭子凡疼的脑袋一片空白，气的一巴掌就呼在夏之光脸上，夏之光也动不了。手支撑起身子，撩起郭子凡被汗湿的刘海，在上面温柔的落下细碎的吻，“宝贝，对不起，你心疼死我了。”狗东西嘴巴说的好听，手上动作却无情的很，抓起酒就往两个人的连接之处倒，这突如其来的冰凉把郭子凡刺激的不轻，还没有松口气，夏之光就开始乱撞起来。<br/>
夏之光，你这个小畜生…<br/>
郭子凡真的很不爽，抓着夏之光腰侧的肉就用力的拧，表达着自己的不满。夏之光似乎终于感受到他的不满，在他耳边轻笑，“你知道吗，我第一次见你的时候就想上你了？”</p><p>    郭子凡之前对夏之光的评估严重出现了问题，他不仅不可能是一个什么都不懂的男孩，甚至是一个技术很差但是很没节操的大唧唧男。</p><p>    郭子凡是在夏之光的床上醒过来的，人还在夏之光怀里，郭子凡看着睡得正香的人想起昨天自己的遭遇，直接给身边的人一个重重的肘击，人倒是醒了，也没有松开的意思，腰上的手收紧，被人压在床上翻着白眼被迫来了一次带着口气的交流。</p><p>    两个人的精神都不好，一个是宿醉一个是被上，起床洗漱完毕都窝在沙发上一动不动，郭子凡想不通为什么自己安慰个人会最后把自己奉献上了，太无语了。看夏之光的态度倒是还挺平静的，看样子是经常乱搞？？？<br/>
夏之光凑过来，搂着郭子凡的腰，“凡凡，生活是不是对我还是挺好的，虽然跳舞遇到了瓶颈，但是我却有了你，我可以遇到这么好的你，我觉得自己还是幸运的。”<br/>
“嗯？你这是要和我谈恋爱的意思？”<br/>
“我们不是，不是都那个了吗？”夏之光瞪着眼睛质问 ，“凡凡，难道你都随便和别人吗！”<br/>
“没有没有没有。”郭子凡捂着夏之光还要继续发作的嘴，把他的头发全部呼噜乱，那就谈恋爱呗。</p><p>    夏之光笑嘻嘻的告诉郭子凡，自己以后已经在准备文化课，可能会回去考大学，说不定就可以成为自己的学弟了。郭子凡看着又开始活泼起来的夏之光，欲言又止，不知道这是好还是坏。郭子凡搂着夏之光的脖子，盯着夏之光的头顶，听他说自己的打算。<br/>
“你真的要放弃了吗？你舍得吗？”<br/>
“强求不得嘛，我这不是有你”夏之光头埋在郭子凡的肚子上蹭。“你说我们俩都是以前学舞蹈然后干别的，我们不愧是一家人！”<br/>
“你省省吧，我和你的情况又不一样。”<br/>
“对啊，我都没有听你提过”<br/>
“我是自己不喜欢放弃的，你是喜欢被迫放弃的当然不一样啦。我当初和我爸说要放弃舞蹈，去考表演，可把我爸气坏了。”郭子凡盯着夏之光头顶的发旋，“像是我毁了他的梦想一样的发疯，用断绝关系威胁我，你看，不然为什么我一本地人还租房子，人生是我自己的人生，我自己决定我自己负责就好了，为什么还要被决定应该做什么。”<br/>
“光哥，现实的确冰冷残酷，困难不可抗因素也的确是我们无力抗拒的东西，到最后，也只有让人觉得可笑幼稚的梦想是我们能够自己决定坚持的东西了，人要是放弃了自己梦想，那会是怎么样的人生。”</p><p>     夏之光没有回答郭子凡，但是郭子凡知道，夏之光一定明白自己的意思。</p><p>    恋爱真好，恋爱万岁，热恋的情侣的感情总是无比炽热的，恨不得每分每秒都黏在一起，少年的旺盛的精力发泄在家里的每个角落，夏之光直接赖在郭子凡的房间里不走了，郭子凡看着夏之光落灰的房间，估摸着要不再把房间租出去算了。</p><p>    不仅是对于个人，对于两个人来说，未来也是默契不提及的部分，但是该来的还是会来。郭子凡躺在夏之光怀里打着手游，夏之光捏着郭子凡的耳垂，故作自然的说，“凡凡，我之前的老师，给我推荐去外国的一个团队去，是个挺好的学习机会。”<br/>
“很好啊，恭喜你光哥啊，你这留学镀金会来肯定就不一样了啊。”<br/>
“嗯…那你是不是又要招新室友了。”<br/>
“正好也要和你说，我也打算出去看看，联系好了公司，准备去面试，那你也知道我是表演专业嘛，总要到外面去看看。”<br/>
“我们这真是什么默契。”</p><p>     两个人都对逃避对这段感情做一个明确的处理和定义，让这段感情热烈的开始，肆意的生长在悬崖边上，到底是结束还是维持，两个人都不愿意去弄清楚。显而易见在面对未来的时候，这种感情会有多脆弱，人的情感一夜之间就会发生翻天覆地的变化，如此善变亦是人的本性，也许十年不见依旧热情似火非他不可也可能分别三个月后就各自找到新欢挚爱。把这种判断交给时间成了最好的方法。</p><p>     两人说好同一天搬家离开，在楼下，夏之光抱着郭子凡哭的伤心，郭子凡甚至不知道他是因为什么而哭，只能搂着夏之光，给他顺背。虽然不知道现在算什么，但至少现在的郭子凡还会想要期待再次相见，这就不坏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>